disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel Games 2006
'''The Disney Channel Games of 2006 '''also called the DC Games is a mini series on Disney Channel that aired every Saturday night as part of their So Hot Summer programming, the year 2006 was the first time they aired the games. Its hosts for the first three weeks and the last week were Kim Possible and Dr. Drakken of the Disney Channel series Kim Possible. The fourth, fifth and sixth week had Jake Long and Fu Dog of American Dragon: Jake Long. The seventh and eighth week had Kuzco and Kronk of The Emperor's New School. The field reporters are Brian Stepanek and Phill Lewis of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. There are three teams of six, all of them Disney Channel stars. These teams must compete in a series of different challenges. The teams and their members are as follows. The Red Team *Zac Efron (Captain) *Kay Panabaker *Dylan Sprouse *Anneliese van der Pol *Moises Arias *Shin Koyamada The Blue Team *Brenda Song (Captain) *Vanessa Hudgens *Cole Sprouse *Corbin Bleu *Monique Coleman *Jason Earles The Green Team *Ashley Tisdale (Captain) *Lucas Grabeel *Kyle Massey *Miley Cyrus *Emily Osment *Mitchel Musso The Challenges *Week 1: Obstacle Course (Red Victory) *Week 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors (Blue Victory) *Week 3: Hamster Ball Relay (Green Victory) *Week 4: Dunk Tank (Red Victory) *Week 5: Egg Toss and Alphabet Goop (Blue Victory) *Week 6: Mountain Climb Relay (Green Victory) *Week 7: Quiz Show Relay (Blue Victory) *Week 8: Simon Says (Blue Victory) *Week 9: Closing Ceremonies (Blue Victory) Blue Team won the DC Games. Each week there was an online game of the week that the people at home can play to give points to their favourite team. *Week 1: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Kitchen Commotion *Week 2: That's So Raven Eddie's Vision Expedition *Week 3: The Emperor's New School Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man *Week 4: Phil of the Future Gadget Factory *Week 5: Hannah Montana Hot Shot Photo Pro *Week 6: American Dragon: Jake Long The Huntsclan Traps *Week 7: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Spike Ball *Week 8: American Dragon: Jake Long Dangerous Descent The Score Board *Blue Team - 50 - 100 - 75+25 - 100+25 - 200+25 - 0 - 100+25 Total: 625 *Green Team - 25 - 25 -100 - 50 - 50 - 100+25 - 25+25 - 25+25 Total: 900 *Red Team - 25 - 50 - 150 - 100 - 50 - 225+25 - 50 - 50 Total: 725 Blue Team got bonus points two times, Green got bonus points four times and Red got bonus points one time. MVPs *Obstacle Course MVP Vanessa Hudgens of the Blue Team *Rock, Paper, Scissors MVP Kyle Massey of the Green Team *Hamster Ball Relay MVP Brenda Song of the Blue Team *Dunk Tank MVP Zac Efron of the Red Team *Alphabet Goop and Egg Toss MVP Miley Cyrus of the Green Team *Mountain Climb Relay MVP Kay Panabaker of the Red Team *Quiz Show Relay MVP Miley Cyrus of the Green Team *Simon Says MVP Jason Earles of the Blue Team Category:Disney Channel Games